


从良 10

by MARIAyu



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 15:33:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19087924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MARIAyu/pseuds/MARIAyu





	从良 10

10-1

 

阿云嘎：？

阿云嘎左右转了转头，郑云龙和周深已经出去了，卧室里只有王晰和他。阿云嘎指了指自己的鼻子，冲着王晰似乎是在确认什么。

王晰额前的发已经被汗水打湿了，他乌黑的发丝画在嫣红的颊上，一缕一缕的都是散不开的鲜美欲望。

他就用这样撩人的面，这样含情的眼死死盯着阿云嘎说

“就是你。”

“出去。”

 

王晰的嗓音本身就很低，像从世界的尽头遥遥而来，带着大地的震颤，让人去俯首聆听。然而现在却参了丝游离的暧暧，这让他的声音听起来没那么远了，是欲望的潮把他推搡过来，从没有方向的地方缓缓而近，人们不再俯首，人们只想去抚摸那泛着粉的姣好胴体。

王晰但凡是露在外面的肌肤，无论手腕，指尖，耳垂，哪怕是没入领口里的胸膛都浮起了鲜亮的颜色，阿云嘎就站在床边沉着眼看他，只要他的眼光有一点点动摇，或是他的唇裂开一毫米关于欲望的缝隙，阿云嘎都会毫不犹豫的翻身上床，让王晰获得一场淋漓的酣畅。

然而王晰依旧死死的盯着阿云嘎，哪怕他已经控制不住自己带着娇柔的喘，哪怕他的腿间已经被自己的体液打湿，哪怕他全身都在渴望一根火热粗壮的性器。

王晰也没再向阿云嘎多求一个字。

 

阿云嘎帮王晰关好了门，就直接把周深提到了阳台，周深也不反抗，任凭阿云嘎像拎小鸡一样把自己拎起来。双脚落地，阿云嘎给周深抚平脖子后刚被自己拽出的褶皱，没等他说话，周深先问

“怎么回事？”他的眉心皱起了小小的丘，他知道王晰和方家的事儿，毕竟方氏企业占着他家的市场份额，周深虽是不问却也知道，不过他以为阿云嘎可以处理的好，就没多操那些闲心。

“没想到他们动作这么快。”王晰的暗线分布得有些零碎，那些远一些的照顾不来难免会有纰漏，没想到是被方家钻了空子，误打误撞得竟被他们懵对了。

 

周深若有所思的搓了搓下巴，一脸凝重

阿云嘎并没有被周深沉着的表现所迷惑，他知道周深也并不把这样的事放在眼里，他只是借此来躲避阿云嘎一定会问出的问题，比如关于他和王晰之间的事，不过阿云嘎还是要问，

“你怎么回事？”话里全都是无奈

“……”周深犹疑了一下，瞥了一眼阿云嘎的脸色，他抖了抖袖子，在脖颈后挠了两下

“睡过。”周深装的一脸凝重都散了，

“还有呢。”阿云嘎追问

“内射了。”周深白了他一眼

“我他妈不是问你这个。”阿云嘎气到快咬舌头

周深看阿云嘎气的不行的样子直翻着眼睛乐，声音不太脆，有点像小鸭子。

阿云嘎掐了掐鼻梁骨，又问他

“你那天晚上……”

“在晰哥的鸡巴上跑步。”周深抢答。

阿云嘎揉了一把脸，力气大到搓下两根眉毛，他学着王晰常做的样子对周深竖起一根大拇指，说

“你真棒。”

 

周深知道阿云嘎是真生气了，他揉了揉笑僵的腮，拍了拍阿云嘎的背说

“我有分寸的。”

阿云嘎冷笑一声，不置可否

“就玩一会儿，腻了就撒手。”周深摆出来软甜的嗓子，一双小手去拉阿云嘎的手来回摇着，像是在游乐场里说能不能多待一会儿。

阿云嘎没把周深的手甩开，而是盖了自己另一只手上去，把周深抓稳了，他沉沉的脸色被月光笼着，有一股北面吹来的寒风味道，他说

“王晰不是你能拿捏的。”

“有什么是我不能捏的？”周深为了证明自己说出的分量，抬手去掏阿云嘎的蛋。阿云嘎没反应来周深还有这样一手，防护不及被抓了个正着，疼的直弯腰，抽气声从牙缝里往外钻。

 

周深自知下手重了，便要往阿云嘎裤子里去给他揉，却被阿云嘎掐着腕子扔了出去，他悻悻的拍了两下手，说

“我把晰哥弄走不正好便宜你？”周深拿话顶他，见阿云嘎没吭声，他又说

“别以为我不知道你早就绑了方家那小子，劝你趁他老子还没反应过来赶紧把人收拾了，省的麻烦。”

“你可别说是为晰哥绑的，他可是今天才出的事儿。”周深像个小钢炮一样，把阿云嘎轰得哑口无言。

阿云嘎默默的掏出一根烟，掐开了爆珠，在唇间点好了就塞到周深嘴里，堵住了他还要继续的发言。

周深偶尔抽烟，而且只抽这种轻到没味儿的，并且永远不自己带着，阿云嘎没办法，在周深回来之后他不得不揣着一盒跟口香糖一样味道的烟在身上，之前叫王晰看到还被疯狂嘲笑。

他趁着周深抽烟的间隙，才说话

“我挺喜欢他身边那个。”

周深有些惊讶，他第一次从阿云嘎嘴里听见喜欢这两个字，刚含到嘴里的烟还没来得及进入肺腑，就在他张大的嘴里散了出去。他挥开烟雾，看到了阿云嘎和寻常不一样的眼光。周深突然也被扼住了，愣了一会才说

“上心不是动心。”

“你……”周深后半句话没说出来，只深深了看了阿云嘎一眼，把剩的大半截烟塞回他手里就回去了。

 

阿云嘎把烟抽完了才回来，就看见周深和郑云龙一个窝在沙发角，一个窝在卧室门口，像养了一大一小两只猫儿，只不过一个是披着可爱皮毛的恶魔，一个是没有灵魂的皮肉。

阿云嘎去搂住坐在地上那只，揉了揉他的发。

他以为郑云龙肯定是担忧的，就在他耳边一面轻吻着一面说没事。郑云龙没有抗拒这细碎的吻，也没有被撩拨起别的什么，他的嗓音难得清澈，再没那些勾引人的腔调，他说

“我知道。”

阿云嘎一怔，他放开郑云龙的脑袋去抓他的眼，此时郑云龙眼中是阿云嘎没见过的，一捧清清白白的泉，明亮而澄澈，圣洁到没人可以在他眼下去联想欲望。

阿云嘎怀了满心的疑问，他问他

“知道什么？”

郑云龙没回应，只是把头靠在门上，下巴扬起一些弧度来，优美的天鹅颈无论在什么光下都是惹眼的，藏无可藏的，他像是在听什么，阿云嘎也把耳朵凑过去了

是房间里细碎的微乎其微的呻吟，要凝神聚气才听得到。

 

春夜漫长，客厅里好寂静，讲道理这三个人聚在一起的场面理应是这潭水涌了那潭，或是那方泉灌了这方，阿云嘎再拨弄着搅和，春潮早就该荡起来。

然而现在这局面却极出乎意料的。

周深蜷在沙发的角落假寐，并嘱咐阿云嘎不许给他盖被子。

郑云龙窝在卧室门口，一双眼亮的不行，毫无困意。

阿云嘎坐在沙发的正中间，沉着一脸的阴鸷不知道在想什么。

 

 

在阿云嘎关门的一刹那，王晰的喘就再也绷不住了，他把自己从窒息感里释放出来，一浪叠着一浪，是压顶的娇吟。王晰大半个身子荡在床外，大口大口的呼吸，整条声带都在狼狈的颤抖，要把刚才喘出去的氧气都补回来，他手臂垂软到床下，指尖刮过冰凉的地板，像是被人用冰锥刺着，不过这一点痛和腿间涌起难耐的酥麻是没有什么可比的。

王晰缓缓闭眼，他的睫上挂着汗珠，像泪水一样坠到发着潮红的颊上，一瞬间就蒸发了，他有意让身体里灼烧感更清晰，这样他就可以将欲望的本源翻找出来，再一击致命。那情潮先是在小腹汇集，一股涌向前端，一股淹没后穴，只要他微微张腿就会扯出些粘腻的声音，让人分不清是精口吐出的汁液还是后穴泌出的精华，左不过都是他自己的味道。

明明阿云嘎是解决问题的最好方法，只要王晰勾一勾手，甚至勾手都不用，他只要沉默就够了，沉默即默许，阿云嘎会负责任得把王晰从没顶的淫欲中拉出来，再进行一场肉体上的深刻碰撞，然而王晰在这个时候却只想把阿云嘎推得远远的，他们认识了快二十年，睡过也做过，虽然次数少到可怜，但每一次都是有意义的。

 

一次是因为老家的事。

一次是因为四九城的事。

那样的性事背后不说有没有爱欲和占有，但总埋着他人骨血，王晰知道即使没有这些下流却真实的报酬，阿云嘎也会帮他，但他不想欠这样的人情，因为他没什么可还的，他横着脸撕咬出来的场面入不了阿云嘎的眼，他只有自己的肌肤可以标上合适的价码，王晰是个商人，所以他把自己抹上了一层又一层好看的颜色，再拆开来抖干净任君挑选，或者说他是逼着阿云嘎去选。

王晰不接受施舍，哪怕是来自和他有过亲密接触的挚友也不行。

最低级的交易也好，王晰只接受以物易物的生存法则。

尽管他已经没什么尊严，但他的脊梁骨又硬的很，他只要他自己挣的东西，不管是用手，用脑子，还是用身体。

 

腿间羞耻的欲望直直涌上来，王晰的所有神经都被渴望两个字占满，他把自己翻过来平躺，一面扯着裤子，一面在床下的抽屉里摸东西。

王晰家里最不缺的三件套。

避孕套，润滑剂和硅胶阴茎。

然而王晰现在并不需要润滑剂，他颤抖的指尖把力气全都用在脱裤子上，也没有劲儿再去给硅胶玩具套避孕套。他的裤子只蹬了一条腿，王晰的腿部肌肉没有那么明显，但也是棱角分明的，从脚踝到腿根被白皙的皮肤衬出了渐变的粉，他的前端不正常的吐着汁液，并平时还要涨大一圈，王晰也是有些惊诧，他甚至怀疑给他下药的人是想操他还是被他操。

虽然他腿间湿软得仿若泥沼，但他还是要先用指去试探，抚摸到自己褶皱的那一瞬间他只觉得，

好陌生。

 

他已经很久没对自己做过这样的事了。

王晰已经是有脸面的王刮皮，他不需要再对自己做这样的事。

而且他有郑云龙。

郑云龙可以替代他去做这样的事。

王晰一边这样想着，一边把儿臂般粗的硅胶阴茎抵在了自己穴口。这样夸张的尺寸，经久不用的小穴是撑不下的，但仍热烈的欢迎，主动翻着粉肉去吞咽，王晰仰躺在床上，无论怎样发力都只能吞进一个头，他只好跪起来，一手扶稳那器具的根，牙关咬紧死死的坐下去。

撕裂的痛感瞬间驱散了情欲的潮，他不得不痛苦的低吼，但这也无法减轻一丝疼痛。

王晰就保持这样的姿势跪坐着，让屁股自己去适应那不合尺寸的阴茎，他动也不动，连眼神都没有着落，王晰的下颚宽却薄，这让他仰起头时延伸出的轮廓看起来很窄，清冷且克制，让人无法联想到欲望。

 

情潮又翻涌起了，把股间的痛感都用粘腻的粉色包裹着，逐渐把抗拒扭做欢迎，酥酥麻麻在柔嫩的甬道里炸开，缓缓蔓延着啃食着。王晰手下松动，已经润出来些可以抽插的空隙，他的腰无人搀扶，没有方向的砸了下来，王晰就顺势把脸埋在被里，把胯抬得顶高，可以让硅胶玩具顺利的接触到自己的点。

王晰的敏感点很深，除了阿云嘎碰到过一次，就再未被人涉足。

但他现在正拿着一根假阴茎肏着自己，还要给自己手淫。他的手掌握住自己胀大的肉茎，全无往日里那些娴熟的技巧，只粗鲁的上下套弄，颤抖的龟头在被子上磨得生疼，他不得不再把屁股抬高一些，可他的腰却没有那么好，只是这样伏了一阵就已经开始酸疼，王晰就只能一边堵着穴口的阴茎，一边把自己侧翻过来，扭动间那硅胶玩具被摁得更深，甚至拨开了最大的频率。仅仅是这样还不够，他把腿并的严实，夹住了穴里的器具，腾出一只手来拧大腿根的肉，王晰不常健身，腿根的肉好捏的很，他下手又极重，几乎一拧一道淤青。

 

他只要被逼出些痛感，那羞耻的欲望就会褪去一些，他不想回忆那些记忆碎片，除了一部分关于阿云嘎的还能入眼，其他的都令他作呕，所以他一定要在被淹没的边缘保持清醒，他的腿根已经被掐到麻木，那就把施虐地转到胸口，王晰的上衣没有脱干净，排扣的衬衫还挂着，他也不起揭扣子，只用手狠掐自己的乳首，抠着抓挠着，从胸口到腰腹，再到大腿，青青紫紫的，几乎是没一片好肉。

这药劲儿着实猛，王晰觉得自己的胃快被捅穿了，前端的欲望才泄出来，后穴也一起顶开了潮，腥膻粘稠的液体落了满腿满床。

他瘫软在床上喘粗气，想去摸一根烟却没有点火的力气，眼睛翻了一下，想想也就罢了。他直视着天花板，眼里含的都是开刃的冷光，一点都不像刚从汹涌情潮里拖拽出来的人。

 

 

10-2

 

“吱呀——”

王晰拉开了门，郑云龙背后一空就倒在了王晰腿上，然而王晰的腿还是软的，撑不住这样的分量，膝头一弓也要跌坐下去。幸好阿云嘎眼快手也快，一个箭步上去扶住了王晰，捞起了郑云龙。

王晰被阿云嘎托着站稳了，可他的腿软的直打弯，只能把力吃在阿云嘎的膀子上。郑云龙也站起来，他和阿云嘎两个人好像徒然耸出的两座山，把王晰笼了个囫囵。

阿云嘎看着怀中的人仍沾着粉的脸色，问他

“没事儿了？”

王晰的回应是把安抚的吻落在郑云龙的额头，他嗓子里的粘腻散的差不多，声音如常，

“没事儿。”

王晰说的轻飘飘，像只是睡了一觉而已。阿云嘎瞟了一眼那一片狼藉的床，那上面遗落的液体的颜色并不单一，未及他再问王晰些什么，他就被推开了。

 

王晰被郑云龙扶着往沙发上坐，他的腿走起路来有些跛，郑云龙就把半个身子给他靠着，让他舒服得斜卧进沙发。

郑云龙的身影难得看起来这么健硕，阿云嘎的眼光下意识的流连在那，不等他看够，一记带着刀子的眼就剜了过来，王晰盯着他，两条眉毛竖得老高，他冲着窝在沙发里睡成个小团子的周深扬下巴，是在问阿云嘎为什么没把人送走。

阿云嘎一摊手，露出个无可奈何的表情。

王晰难受的掐着鼻梁骨，轻轻的叹了一声，指挥着阿云嘎把人抱到屋里去睡，毕竟他现在抱不动，郑云龙估计也抱不动，只有阿云嘎一个强壮男丁可以使用。

 

阿云嘎冲着王晰皱眉，那么厚的双眼皮都挤成了内双，却又没什么办法，只能去轻轻托起周深，保持着他的睡姿捧在怀里。

“晰哥……”周深在梦中呢喃了一句，小脸睡得皱巴巴的。

阿云嘎在心里赞了一声：好演技

他抱着周深走过王晰身旁，清清楚楚的看见王晰眼中涌起的复杂情绪，一瞬间他只觉得一个头两个大，原来以为各自玩玩就罢了，没想到这厢还要纠缠上，阿云嘎低头看着周深，正迎上那水灵灵的眼，他就知道周深在装睡，当他走过王晰身旁周深就睁开了眼睛，绷着嘴对他无声的笑。

颧骨上的肉一耸一耸，像个老太太。

阿云嘎把周深扔到客卧，点着他的脑门用唇语说

“消停点吧。”  
而周深却一口含住了阿云嘎的食指。

 

阿云嘎在客卧门口喘了几口粗气，抖了抖手才缓缓沿着楼梯下来，抬头正和王晰对上

“丢人咯。”王晰的碎发散乱，他枕在郑云龙的肩头，把尾音拐得有些轻快。

阿云嘎的脸一瞬间又阴沉起来，他走下楼梯却没坐，居高临下的看着王晰，把自己的影子落在他身上，沉声质问

“我今天要是没来，你怎么办？”

王晰并不怯他，反问道

“你怎么知道我在那？”王晰知道阿云嘎那在盯着方家的响动，但他还是闲来要问一嘴

“我不应该知道？”俩人的问题丢个没完，还是王晰先裂开个笑，回答阿云嘎第一个问题

“总会有办法的。”这个回答并没有什么意义，王晰用舌尖舔了舔唇缘，满不在意的呼了一口气。

“为什么咬这么紧。”阿云嘎是在问方家的事，这次的行径不像王晰平日里有分寸的作风。

“他是最后一个。”王晰窝在郑云龙的肩上，语气懒洋洋的，可他眼却恨得通红，是一头久不食肉的嗜血猛兽。

 

阿云嘎了然的颔首，坐到王晰身边，与他对视，目光相撞谁的气势也不减，阿云嘎悠悠的说，

“我才是最后一个。”

触到王晰猛然下垂的嘴角，阿云嘎才又补了一句

“方家的事我给你摆干净。”

王晰嘴角下沉的趋势被遏制了，他挑了一下眉，在郑云龙耳边说了什么，又亲了一下他的耳垂。王晰自己直起身，郑云龙就绕过沙发坐到了阿云嘎手边，或者说是直接扑在阿云嘎怀里，开始散布撩拨情欲的吻。

阿云嘎黑着脸用手堵住了郑云龙的嘴，他冲着王晰说，

“晰哥，他是人。”阿云嘎是说郑云龙

“你也会把人当人看？”王晰切在沙发里，斜歪歪的觑着阿云嘎继续说

“甭跟我这儿装什么大善人，你看看自己眼里有圣光吗？”王晰的声音又散又软，还带着上调的情绪。

 

阿云嘎似乎真的在思考自己眼中有没有圣光，在他怔然间，郑云龙已经从他的手里滑出来，跪在他的身前隔着裤子舔他腿间的鼓包，郑云龙解皮带解的很利索，手法和他做爱一样娴熟。

阿云嘎摁住了郑云龙的手，哪怕他自己的性器已经开始抬头了，王晰就冷眼看着，又说

“你看，你还是想肏他。”

阿云嘎的眼像刀子一样剜来，他盯着王晰说

“我还想肏你呢。”

王晰摊了摊手，有些无奈又有些惋惜

“龙儿代劳了。”

郑云龙听着王晰的话，用唇把阿云嘎的手指衔进嘴里舔弄，他手上再没了阻拦，可以顺利的把阿云嘎的性器从裤子里挖出来，只套弄了两下，肉茎的头就伸展开，红紫的精口含着咸湿的汁液和郑云龙打招呼，他扬着腕子上下耸着，那晶莹就被挤了出来，黏在他的指缝间，带起了一些情潮初始的低吟。

 

阿云嘎的重喘如期而至，但他眼里的刀子并没有化开，势要剜进王晰心里。

而王晰只看着他乐，眼睛弯弯的盈满了笑意，他拨了拨额前的发，颤巍巍的站起身，正好郑云龙也骑到了阿云嘎的跨上，与他交颈相拥。

王晰走到沙发后，俯下身去，在阿云嘎背上和郑云龙湿吻，他噙着郑云龙的唇用力的在阿云嘎耳边吮吸着，粘连的水声扩开，夹杂了三个人的喘息。

阿云嘎扣着郑云龙的后脑把他从王晰嘴里拉出来，王晰似乎也是吻够了，他咂了咂嘴，在阿云嘎耳边说

“看你这次能养几天。”

 

 

 


End file.
